The present invention relates to novel 2-(naphthyridinyloxy(or thio)phenoxy)propanoic acids and agriculturally acceptable salts, amides, ethers and esters thereof, optionally substituted in the 6 position of the naphthyridine ring system. The present invention also relates to herbicidal and fungicidal compositions of such novel compounds and methods of using such compounds for the control of grassy weeds and fungi.
Various aryloxy(or thio)phenoxy alkanoic acids are known as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,912 discloses quinolinyloxy(or thio)phenoxy alkanoic acids and derivatives thereof. European Patent Application No. 483, published Feb. 7, 1979, discloses 2-pyridyloxy(or thio)phenoxy alkanoic acids and derivatives thereof. Belgian Pat. No. 834,495, issued Feb. 2, 1976, as well as the published German patent application equivalent thereto, viz., No. 2,546,251, published Mar. 29, 1976, describe 2-((4-pyridinyl-2-oxy)phenoxy)-alkanoic acids, salts and esters having a halo substitution in the 3 and/or 5 ring positions in the pyridine ring. Published Japanese Patent Application No. 129,313/75, filed in Japan on Oct. 29, 1975 teaches pyridyloxyphenoxypropanols and esters thereof, while published Japanese Patent Application No. 064,160/75, filed on May 30, 1975, teaches pyridyloxyphenoxypropionitrile compounds.
Heretofore, naphthyridinyloxy(or thio)phenoxy propanoic acids and agriculturally acceptable salts, amides, ethers and esters thereof have not been disclosed.